


Beetle Omens

by mordelle



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Comic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crowley killed Betelgeuse, Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, crowley and Betelgeuse were friends, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordelle/pseuds/mordelle
Summary: The Handbook for the Recently Deceased shows up in Aziraphale’s bookshop. The angel accidentally summons a certain poltergeist and finds out they have a mutual demon best friend.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Beetlejuice
Comments: 48
Kudos: 104





	1. The Summons

**Author's Note:**

> I will make no apologies for this ridiculous comic, but the art does get a bit more consistent lol.


	2. You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!


	3. Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's year started amazing and with only a small hangover!


	4. Who's this Bozo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All images can now be seen properly on MOBILE! I'll be fixing the code in all my stories little by little but for the future, all art should fit mobile screens as well!


	5. Associate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you reading Bless the Fallen, I've made some progress with chapter 19! I'm about halfway through as long as I can wrap everything up within 4k words... we shall see.
> 
> I'll post the next chapter of Beetle Omens on Monday. I'll be pausing this comic after that so I can focus completely on on finishing Bless the Fallen.
> 
> All images now fit mobile screens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mordellestories) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mordellestories/)!
> 
> If you're inspired to draw any fanart, I will link it in my notes in future chapters and share it on Instagram and Tumblr!


	6. R.I.P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have so far with this comic. I really started it on a whim and I had no idea I'd get this far really. Ideas keep coming though so I'm jotting them down and will continue with it soon so stay tuned! Hit the subscribe button if you want to get notifications of when I post chapters for this. It's just tough finding ANY time because I need to put my little gremlin in a preschool! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you have a good laugh at the end here. XD
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! It really makes my day, especially on tough days.   
> xoxo


	7. Dumb Blond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm back at it with this comic. Again, I don't know how often I'll update. The style has changed because: 
> 
> 1\. It takes hella long. 
> 
> And 2... my drawing has improved a bit lol.
> 
> Hope you chuckle!


	8. Boys Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed tactics for this fic again! Since my wrist hasn't recovered from drawing 9 panels back to back, I am going to try and finish one panel a day. Hopefully, that means more frequent updates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me publish my first book! [https://ko-fi.com/mordellestories](Click%20Here)


	9. So Beautiful




	10. Ta Die For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the itch to draw! My hand is still not a 100% but I've been resting it as much as possible. Hopefully, I can pick up the apple pencil again soon and post the next chapter to this asap.
> 
> Warning: Foul language, a bit of blood, and a horrendous pun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

> Want early access to all my work including this one? Go to my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mordellestories/) and comment on any post with "add me!"
> 
> [Here's my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mordellestories)!
> 
> Read my other fanfic here: 
> 
> [Good Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordelle/works?fandom_id=27251507)   
>  [Beetlejuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordelle/works?fandom_id=2763282)  
>  [Beauty and the Beast ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483799/chapters/43797364)


End file.
